One sided love
by purplehairedgoddess
Summary: When Robin is hit by an arrow hurling badguy and starts hitting on a certain goth girl what will she do? Robin and Raven
1. Ray's Arrows

**Ray's Arrow **

**Well here is another one! Please review and tell me if I should keep doing this one or not! **

**Disclaimer- Teen Titans AREN'T MINE! Stop hounding me!**

The Teen Titans attended to another call not knowing it would change each of them forever…

Robin used his rod to slice away Ray's arrows. Ray was a black haired boy and loved shooting arrows that never did the same thing twice. He hit Starfire with a blue one and she froze in mid air and dropped: it was a stunner. He used a green arrow on Cyborg and shorted him out. His next arrow hit Beastboy and glued him on to the ground. He attempted to hit Raven and succeeded but then he got her angry by calling her a 'cute little birdie' man he was playing with death! He taunted Robin by pulling out a red arrow and stating it had his name all over it. Robin went on the offensive and was blasted with the arrow. Raven came over to Robin and healed a minor scrape that had occurred on his arm but beside that Ray's arrow had done nothing to him. After shipping Ray off to jail the Titans look at each other. Beastboy suggested that they go to the new Skater Rater skate rink and everyone agreed. Robin was amused by what he was seeing! After buying tickets he had rented a pair of skates for each Titan. That was when things got interesting. Starfire now was inches above the floor because the second she touched the floor she feel flat on her face. Beastboy was wearing two pairs of skates and had now changed into a tortoise trying to balance. Cyborg who had declined Robin's offer of skates because he already had six wheels on each foot and was skating backwards. Then there was Raven gaining a lot of balance from meditation she was slowing going around and around the rink with her eyes closed in concentration. Her mind's eye showing her every turn. Then Robin had a devious thought….he skated over to Raven who had paused for a moment and gave her a push. She slipped and nearly fell but Robin caught her waist.

"If you _ever _do that again I'll kill you!" she hissed, eyes glowing.

With a dorkish smile Robin let go of her body knowing his hands were the only thing supporting her. She teetered and tottered back and forward until she lost her balance and began to fall. Inches from the glossy ground Robin caught her and lifted her up so that her back rested against his first hand and his other was in the dent of her knees.

"What are you? Some kind of barbarian!" she cried as she slapped at his hands and lashed his arms with her skates.

Robin suddenly realized what he had done and instantly dropped Raven. With a thud she hit the floor and groaned.

"Gee thanks Robin." She said sarcastically as she hoisted herself up. Robin rubbed his head.

"Let go home guys." said Robin still confused. All the titans agreed expect Cyborg who was having a lot of fun. Once home the Titians took to their rooms. In Raven's room she took a bath and meditated on her thoughts towards Robin…

'_Why was he being so… odd?' _After an hour of meditation Raven went to bed. Back in Robin's room he sat on his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. Rubbing his head he thought of Raven. "_Why was I acting so… unfriendly it's so unlike me…?" _Then out of now where his mind clouded and he only saw Raven…what was she hiding under that mask of emotionless attitude? Grinning he knew he had to find out…

**Sorry it was so short. It was a sample; do you want more? Good? Bad? Did it make you hurl? Tell me please!**


	2. The wrong Titan

**Part 2**

**WoW! So many review! I feel loved! Here's the next one!**

**Disclaimer I don't own the Teen Titans!**

Raven woke to a soft tingle on her cheek; it felt good and yet something felt….. **DEAD WRONG! **Raven snatched the hand that had been touching her… fear flooded into her body; the glove was green. Slowly turning she saw her worst nightmare: Robin, smiling with that dorky grin.

"Hi sweet thing. How's my Raven doing?" said Robin in an all too sweet tone.

"_HIS Raven_?" thought Raven…. "I Am OWNED BY NO ONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as a black bird claw threw him at the wall outside her room. Robin stood dazed for a moment and then looked up.

"Man! You're hot when you're angry!" He said in a taunting way. Raven lunged at him and ruthlessly began shaking him by the neck.

"What is wrong with you?" she cried and by horrible fate Starfire walked by.

"Friends are you doing the practice of the combat? May I attend?" said the cherry girl.

"He IS NOT my friend!" said Raven as she shot and accusing finger at the now awake Robin. "You ever do that again I make you die the most horrible way I know!" Raven fumed and she walked into her room and slammed the door shut. Robin looked quizzically at Starfire.

"What happened?" he asked Starfire.

"I was hoping you could tell me." said the alien girl. She and Robin moved along the corridor without looking back. A few seconds later there came a knock at Raven's door. She opens the door to find herself with Robin and that dorky grin on his face…. As quickly as she opens it she dashes from her room with Robin in hot pursuit. She ran into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. She grinned as she heard a small thump from the other side.

"Hey Raven, wanna help?" said the friendly voice of Cyborg. Raven turned to see Starfire beating brutally at a walnut…poor walnut never had a chance! Beastboy was frying some white glop which Raven saw the package for: it was a new brand of tofu. Cyborg was cutting salami. Raven turned to a pot and added the products she knew as a child for making dipping sauce… it was the one thing she made that wouldn't kill anyone. After Starfire had added all of her smashed food into a bender and scrambled it so it was mush then Titans set the table and got ready to dig in.

"Where is Robin? Surely we cannot start without him!" said Starfire. Raven rolled her eyes… yeah they could. But before she could tell Starfire no she flew to the door and open it.

"ROBIN!" screamed the alien girl at the top of her lungs and her voice shook the whole tower. Robin who was lying on the floor where he had hit the door woke up immediately.

"TITANS! GO!" he yelled but after opening his eyes he found out nothing was attacking the tower and he sat down to eat. Starfire hurled food into the reluctant Titans mouths and after each of them turning blue, swallowed. Cyborg spooned gallons of Raven's sauce on his…stuff? After asking if it was meat free Beastboy did the same, as did Robin.

"Great sauces Raven," said Robin looking up at her. Raven avoided his eyes she didn't even want to hear him. After dinner Robin asked his fellow Titans if they were up for some battle practice. Every one accepted except for Raven agreed. "_He would kill some one trying to impress me…I'll just stay in my room…" _she thought as she climbed the stairs. After entering her room Raven opened the blinds to let in the moonlight and began to meditate.

"Azarath Metr- ooff!" Raven was hit before she could even begin to find her center. Robin stood over her with desire in his eyes and she let out a shriek. He smashes a finger to her lips.

"Don't do that ever again… this is our moment, last thing I need is for Starfire to come in." he hissed into her ear.

"Get your paws off of me!" cried Raven as she hurled him at her dresser. She was so sick of him trying to make a move on her…

"Friend Raven what are you hurt him for! RAVEN GET OFF OF ROBIN!" screeched Starfire as she blasted Raven who lost control and had to let go of Robin. Raven turned to find all three Titans facing her: Starfire hovered a few feet above the air as Cyborg and Beastboy just watched with their gaping mouths.

"I-I- can explain I-" Raven searched for words but none came. "It's not what you-"

"Looks pretty clear to me Raven. Sorry but we all know you never were well stable…sorry." At this Cyborg aimed his cannon at Raven and gave her a good blast. Robin woke ten minutes after the three Titans took him to the medical ward; he was sore but no worse for wear.

"Well her brain waves are normal and so is her pulse rate…" said Cyborg as he looked at a screen that was connected to Raven.

"We are not looking for this normal! We seek the answer of why she was attacking Robin!" said a distressed Starfire. She had nearly choked Robin trying to hug him when he awoke. Robin watched the screen on Cyborg's arm: it showed a picture of Raven thrusting him against a wall…but why? Even though Robin felt fine Cyborg kept him overnight and that was a mistake. Raven woke up after awhile after the others had left and began to meditate. She paused when she felt a presence that was too close to her. Opening her eyes raven fell out of mediation completely and landed on the bed because she was face to face with Robin.

"I'm not going to fight you…" Raven said.

"Good, but Raven your giving up the best part the chase!" said Robin as he thrust her against the wall. Raven's feet were off the ground and her heart raced. "_I can't hurt him or I'll be sent to a metal hospital_…" thought Raven.

"Robin please," Raven couldn't hurt his body but as a last resort she could kill his mind.

Robin tried to kiss her but she wiggled away. Driving him to the ground with her knee she made eye contact with him.

"_Sleep_," hissed Raven and no sooner than those words left her lips did Robin closed his eyes and began to snore. Raven hosted Robin up to his bed with her powers…

"RAVEN PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" howled Starfire with much anger in her voice. Raven instantly dropped Robin as Cyborg came at Starfire's call. Cyborg ran at Raven with the ferocity of a raging bull and threw her down to the ground and twisted her arm until he heard a small snap. Raven gave a whimper of pain and felt a small trickle in the back of her neck. Every thing was going fuzzy around the edges and then she fell asleep, lulled by the sound of the fellow Titan's voices. Robin watched Raven strapped to the bed; he too had been in that position before. '_Raven's gone crazy, dude she attacked you! Twice! She's always had issues with her emotions maybe now she lost control completely…_'

The oddest thing was Robin never remembered being attacked. Maybe Cyborg was wrong…crazy sounded harsh… like some one like Slade but Raven? Robin walked over to the main computer and sat on it, still thinking. 'Dang! You're hot when you're angry!' Robin turned at the sound of his voice and was shocked at what he saw. The images were flowing like honey; one after another of himself attacking Raven and Raven in self-defense getting caught. Robin had been the real danger and now _Raven. _Everything went black.

**What should happen next? You have to tell me!**


	3. Captured Raven

**Part 3**

**Well I'm back! There's number three! Sorry it's so short. I'm thinking of a BANG of an ending.**

**Disclaimer: Titans, point blank:not mine.**

Raven woke up in a dimly lit blue room. Once a sanctuary it was now a cell. She lazily traced her fingers on the symbols that Starfire had found. Starfire had but them in an order that was unreadable. She had once been put here so Slade could not get in, now it was meant to keep her from getting out. Raven paused as she heard the _whoosh_ of sliding doors; were the Titans done deciding her fate already?

Pain shot through her body as she was thrown to the floor. Her brain didn't register who the person was… until she saw a black and white mask staring right back at her.

"Ello ducky. Did you really think that _this_ could keep me out?" said Robin. Great, now he was taking lessons from Mad Mod!

Raven jumped up and ran over to the door.

"Help me! Please help! HELP!" she cried as she threw her fists at the door. Robin's mask just watched: she was a bug caught in his net…there was no way out, he knew that and sooner or later she would too. Raven finally stopped her desperate screams.

"Maybe I should have told you these walls are sound proof… it would have saved you from hurting those pretty hands of yours…" mocked Robin. Slowly he moved towards Raven.

"You! Stay away from me!" screeched Raven.

"Dear Raven… why? You're so beautiful and smart! You hide your emotions Raven, I'm going to be the first person to find them!" he was closing in. Three feet.

"Your lucky Raven, you've gotten away twice. I won't let it happen again."

"Lucky? My friends think I'm mentally unstable and my leader is attacking me!"

Two feet.

"Face it Raven; your mine!"

"NO!"

"Yes."

Three inches.

Raven plummeted into her mind at Robin's touch. She slowly started building mental barriers against the outside world. The blocks of hard stone formed a circle and rose up higher. Raven was now blocked off from all feeling and pain of the outside world. She clasped her hands over her ears. At last she was gone. On the outside Robin was ready.

**Yup folks that's it! I'm done! Ha! I had you for a sec, didn't I? No that's not the whole thing. I have some block right now,**

**Give me tolerable ideas! There won't be any whatever you call it: Lemon? I'm not that sick!**


	4. Narrow escape

**Part 4**

**Well here's part four hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans AREN"T mine! I hate these!**

Robin caught Raven in a quick embrace; she barely moved and didn't try to pull away. At last he had won! His most wanted, no, needed prize was his! But then with a _whoosh_ of doors his lust fell apart. The green changeling stood at the door.

"Beastboy! Get her off! She's sick take her to the medical ward! I'll take care of the rest!" said Robin. He would have Beastboy take her there and then he could continue.

"I think not, Robin. We have seen the evil in your ways!" said a very angry Starfire. Her hands were glowing as were her eyes.

"Dude! You're the sick one!" said a ticked Cyborg.

"Please Robin, give me Raven!" said Starfire.

"Never! I _love_ her!" said Robin now backed up to the wall, Raven still in his arms.

"There has always been a difference between love and_ lust_." Said Cyborg and with this Robin was hit with a sonic cannon and starbolts. Bathed in aqua light Robin let out a howl that could rival a wolf. He hit the floor with a groan and didn't get up.

Starfire flew to where Raven stood. Raven's eyes looked distant; she seemed to be staring at something Starfire couldn't see.

"Friend Raven we are truly remorseful for not believing you. Raven?" Starfire shook Raven a few times and looked at Cyborg.

"Why doesn't she speak?" cried Starfire.

"Shock." Said Cyborg as he attempted to touch Raven; she withered away with a whimper.

"What is this sh…ock, you speak of? It is curable, yes?" Said a worried looking Starfire.

Robin made a disturbing noise.

"EEK! The glorbarg is awaking!" said Starfire as she hid behind Cyborg.

Beastboy suddenly became a rhino and slugged the semiconscious Robin. Once all the Titans were sure Robin was unconscious they made their way to the medical ward. Starfire took Raven's hand and led the way; while Cyborg dragged Robin by a heel. Cyborg didn't mind letting Robin hit his head on the occasional corner. Once in the room Cyborg proceeded to find the largest restraint strap in the world and tie Robin down. Raven however was giggling and playing with a green cat with huge eyes.

"Friend Raven there is no longer danger! You may share with us what happened!" said Starfire after Robin was tied down.

Raven's eyes burst with emotion; something Starfire had never seen before.

"Raven? Who's Raven?" was all the reply Starfire got.

**OOOHHH! Evil cliffhager! I'll try to whip out the next one soon! Keep the review coming! Thanks to all my loving fans!**

**Yes, I can feel the love in the threats to kill me if I don't update.**


	5. Chaos

**Part 5**

**Wow I have super updating skills! Here's number 5!**

**Disclaimer- Teen Titans aren't mine.**

Starfire hurled herself to the ground as a flying table flew past her head.

"Please Raven you may stop!" said Starfire now fighting with Raven's magic over a vase. Twenty-four hours a go Starfire would have never thought Raven's powers could be so destructive. The Titans living room window was shattered; their couch was somewhere swimming in the bay. That was the least of it.

"BEASTBOY!" screamed Starfire; she was desperate. Beastboy came through the door in the form of a monkey. Raven hated seeing men or boys, when Cyborg had tried to touch her she had let out a scream and bottled flew and beds were thrown…_everywhere_.

Raven now sat in the middle of the room crying. Beastboy said Raven had the mind of a two year old. Cyborg said she forgot her past and needed to be watched. Truly she had lost her memory and any knowledge of having powers. Beastboy had calmed Raven down and now was entertaining her by standing on his tail.

"Monkey!" said Raven as she let out a giggle. With a blast of black magic Starfire and Beastboy were thrown against a wall.

"You made it worse!" fumed Starfire. She left Beastboy with Raven and entered the medical ward.

"This is glorma! How much longer will Raven stay in this state?" said Starfire. All the Titans had been up for 24 hours and were on the edge of going insane.

"You know where my Raven is? Give her to me! She's _mine_!" said Robin as he tugged at his bindings. Robin had so much hate in his voice Starfire withdrew from him as if he had slapped her. Cyborg finally jammed Robin with a needle and the boy fell back on to the bed. Then there was a bang coming form the living room.

"NOOOOOOO! Dude! Not the game system!" cried Beastboy. Starfire quickly went to check on Raven's damage. Robin suddenly woke up.

"Ra-Raven! She's not mental! It was me! But it wasn't!" Robin said desperately to Cyborg. Cyborg calmed Robin down.

"We know dude… we found you on her." Was all the reply Cyborg could give.

"What have I done?" asked Robin; his head drooping.

"When did this… obsession start?" asked Cyborg.

"I felt odd… just after the fight with Ray." Mumbled Robin.

"Then maybe he can give us some answers." Said Cyborg as he got up.

The medical ward doors opened and Cyborg called out Star's name. He entered Star's room to find the bathroom door open. Inside sat Starfire watching Raven. Raven was washing Beastboy in the form of a monkey with pink soap.

"Star? Can we talk?" said Cyborg.

Starfire got up and closed the door.

"We are going to pay a visit to Ray… see if he had anything to do with Robin's behavior." Said Cyborg. Starfire nodded and they left.

Robin's eyes popped open. He slowly slide out of his bindings. He looked at the window where he could see Starfire and Cyborg leaving. They were finding the cure; so he had to work fast.

**OOOHH! What will happen next? Review!**


	6. Shattered Glass

**Part 6**

**You guys rock! Keep the reviews coming! I live off them. If I don't get any I'll stop writing!**

**Please don't make me stop! Here's the start of the BANG ending! Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans aren't mine! If only...**

Robin moved to the nearest computer. After typing in the password he activated the Titan's Tower safety mode. There, now no one was getting in; or better yet out…

Now he needed to find Raven. Beastboy tensed as he heard the loud bangs of windows and doors being shut and sealed. Turning into a rhino he poised himself by the door. Ten seconds later Robin came through the door. Beastboy sensed the real Robin was way gone. Before Raven started to cry or Beastboy attack Robin threw a large silver ball at the green rhino. A moment later Beastboy let out a scream as he was knocked unconscious by the blast.

"Just returning the favor." Hissed Robin.

Back in Raven's mind her metal walls suddenly were shattered by Beastboy's blood chilling scream. In a moment she was back to reality…back to evil Robin staring in her face. Raven dash out of the bathroom and into the next room. This room was a spare and had a window for a wall it over looked the raging water. Raven ran to the computer and typed in the code and turned off the security for this room. Robin quickly fallowed her and inched toward her. She moved back until she felt cool glass against her hand; dead end.

"Fine Robin…you win." She said her head drooped, her hair in her face.

"Finally! Now show me your true self!" he said Raven never made eye contact but she could feel lust rolling off his body. Raven's pale skin blushed.

"Fine turn around." She said and he did.

First she took off her boots; they had no use.

Next came her cape; it would only drag her down.

Then her belt; it would snag.

Lastly, came off her gloves.

As she took each piece off she threw it where Robin could see; she could feel his smile growing.

"Robin… If you truly love me; don't do this." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I do love and that is why I must!"

"Then, you and I were never meant to be."

With her last words Raven thrust herself out of the window and into the raging sea. Robin turned around at the sound of shattering glass but Raven was already gone. The hurt in his heart killed the virus that plagued his system and just like the window the other side of him was shattered.

**THIS IS NOT THE END! IF YOU STOP READING NOW YOU WON'T KNOW THE OUTCOME!**

**Please don't hate me I promise it's not as bad as you think! Things will work out!**


	7. I'm back

**Part 7**

**Ok all you flamers! Fine flame me, bite me...I don't care but at least let me flame you back! Flamers who are anon. are sissy! Run home to your moms! Anyway back to my loyal GOOD reviews thanks a ton for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Titans. NOT. MINE!**

_Cyborg and Starfire went to see Ray at the city jail. After a starbolt or two he began to talk._

"_So who did I hit?"_

"_Friend Raven; you bad man!"_

"_Why should I give the antidote to you?"_

"_Because you value your life!"_

"_Ok! Take it!"_

_With that the headed back to the tower to find it locked. Following a half an hour of sawing through metal the two got in._

_----------_

_Robin heard Starfire and Cyborg come in but didn't move. She was gone; the love and friend of his life. _

"_What is this? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" cried Starfire as she flew over to the shattered window._

"_What has happened here? Robin you will tell me!" demanded a crying Starfire. She already knew so did the others: Raven was gone._

The four Titans stood on the beach; the day was dreary and mournful, identical to the titan's feelings. Only two days ago Raven had been alive and healthy… now she was dead. The Titans never found her body though Star had searched for hours on end. Cyborg said some words of gratitude and show wisdom beyond his years, even Beastboy wasn't cracking jokes. Cyborg threw a dozen black roses and watched as they were eaten by the sea; just like the one that they were to honor. Starfire had spent all night making a doll of herself and Raven.

"_Every person needs a friend… even beyond this world_."

Those too were swallowed by the raging surf.

Beastboy made a candle that was black and lit it and cast it out to sea.

That was the Titans own ceremony. Tomorrow millions of civilians would flock to this site and pay their respects to Raven; the heroine who kept their city safe. The Titans went back to the tower.

Robin stayed awake all night staring at the ceiling. Then hopeless for sleep he went to the spare room. There he stood gazing at the broken window, not believing what he had seen.

Then he heard the main entrance door open and quickly close: _intruder_. Robin met the shadowed figure at the main stairs but didn't attack… something in the back of his head told him not too. The person walked slowly to the hall where the each of the Titans rooms stood.

The figure stopped and ran a hand on the writing that said 'Starfire' in bold letters. Then it swooped down and placed something against the door. Then it was on its way. Robin picked up the thing that the person had placed and nearly dropped it. It was the doll of Raven Starfire had made and it was wet.

The small doll held something in its hand. Robin untied the paper and read it.

'_Star you were right everyone needs a friend. You need one as well. I know it's not the same. Sorry.'_

Robin heard the door to Raven's room close and a few moments later open again.

Robin sprinted to the door the now hooded figure was already opening it.

"So that's it? Not even a goodbye?" said Robin

"Well now that you found me…I guess it's only fair to stay…" came the voice of Raven behind the hood.

**This is what I planned all along! You guys were like 'AHHHHHH! You killed her!'But I brought her back.**

**I think some thanks are in order. NOT THE END! But REALLY close. I'm going for a what happened after sorrta thing.**

**From Raven side of the story. **


	8. Ending Or just a beginning

**Part 8**

**The last part! Finally! If you read all of this you're very good. As a reward you can decide if I should do a sequal!**

**Disclaimer: Only good thing that happens went I stop writing is that I can stop writing these! I don't own any Teen Titans!**

Raven lifted off her hood and looked at Robin; her eyes surveying every inch of him.

"So you're cured?" she asked still looking skeptical.

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

"You didn't jump at me and start ripping my clothes off." She noted. Robin saw she had no sarcasm in her voice… she was dead serious.

"Well, you want me to explain why? I did it I mean." She asked.

Robin nodded.

"Then get the others because I'm only saying this once."

Five minutes later after hugs and all the sleep had been wiped from the Titans eyes; they sat attentive waiting for Raven to tell them what she had done.

"When I fell through the window I had taken off all my clothes that I didn't need so I swam a shore. With the aid of my magic I stayed hidden and warm. After the-" Raven choked, "The ceremony I went in to the tower; I had planned to get my clothes and leave but Robin found me… It's very odd seeing your own funeral; planning your own death..." she trailed off.

"We must abound in magnificence my fellow Titans! We must celebrate!" said Starfire.

"Yeah, Rae that ok with you?"

Raven's stomach answered for her with a growl.

"Yes! A day and a half without food! I'm starved!"

All the Titans filed out; all except Robin. Raven hated him even if she didn't show it.

"Robin aren't you coming?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Raven… I'm sorry. I know you hate me. Robin said as he hung his head in disappointment.

"No…I don't. I hate that… thing inside you. But never you." She smiled and Robin truly knew she meant it.

"Be right in!" he said as she left.

Then his eyes narrowed…. She would be his.

**HAHAHA! I ended the entire story with a cliffy! I'm so evil! Review and tell me if there should be a second story!**

**I'm thinking along the lines of not just Robin but Raven's emotion: Lust!**


End file.
